


We All Live in an Oswald Submarine

by jmjwrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmjwrites/pseuds/jmjwrites
Summary: Somehow Ed built a submarine from scratch! Oswald helped (not really), and his face is on the side of it, yay! Now the two of them are going to escape Gotham *forever(?)* But things get off to a rocky start once they're underwater. Is Ed finally going to share his feelings?





	We All Live in an Oswald Submarine

The water around their submarine was rough. Even deep under the currents, the river tried to knock them off course. Ed maned the steering while Oswald watched the sonar screen. Edward the dog let out a nervous whine. 

"It's going to be alright, Edward," Oswald reassured, patting his head.

"You know that's weird, right?" Ed said, glancing over his shoulder, "Naming a dog after me?"

Oswald scoffed and eyed his friend, "Please, like you're so normal."

"Fair enough," Ed turned back to the rudders, "I suppose I did spend quite some time hallucinating you when I thought you were dead."

"What?" blinked Oswald. He approached Ed who refused to meet his eye.

"You sang to me once," Ed swallowed, Adam's apple bobbling, giving away his discomfort, "It was...quite unexpected."

Oswald pouted thoughtfully.

"Well, was I any good?"

"Phenomenal," admitted Ed through gritted teeth. He peered through the periscope.

Oswald smiled, pleased. He looked around their little submarine and hobbled over to a porthole. Outside, fish swam alongside them, happy for the companionship.

"We sang a lot in your apartment," he said, thinking aloud. He turned back to Ed, "Do you miss those days?"

Ed inhaled sharply, and it was clear they both felt the same pain in their hearts. Before he could answer, the sonar rang out loudly in warning. Oswald shuffled over to check the screen.

“Something’s above us!” he cried out, spiraling into a panic. He jabbed a finger in Ed’s direction, “Look through the thing! What’s up there?”

Ed pressed his eye to the periscope. A small motor boat came into view, quickly out pacing them. 

“Idiots,” Ed snarled. He swung his attention towards Oswald, “Where’s the next mine?”

“Straight ahead...ohhh no!” Oswald slammed his fist down on the console in frustration. 

“Hang on,” Ed commanded, grabbing the rudder and steering the sub off to the left. He searched above them again to see the motor boat still intact on the surface.

“I am not going to be left for dead in this river ever again!” Oswald was shouting, pacing the length of the sub. Edward the dog coward under the control panels.

“Calm down,” Ed growled. 

He looked through the periscope, and there was the motor boat still bumping along on the waves until… There was a sudden burst of flames and wood and limbs as the boat hit an underwater mine and exploded. Ed clutched the rudder as the explosion rippled through the water and rocked their submarine.

Oswald cried out as he was flung against the sonar readouts. Ed lost his grip on the rudder and slammed down onto his hands and knees with a grunt.

“Eeeed!” Oswald cried, either for the dog or for him or both. 

The submarine rocked back and forth like it wanted to roll completely over. Ed felt sick. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the other end of the sub, crashing into the wall once, banging his head on a porthole twice.

Oswald clung to the metal side of the sub, feet trying to find traction beneath him. He stared at Ed as he approached, mouth wide in fear for both of their lives.

“Ed!” he shouted and pushed off the wall, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Oswald stumbled toward Ed. With another lurch from the submarine, they crashed into each other. Ed grabbed Oswald by the collar as they were thrown back against the wall. 

Both breathing heavily, they struggled to remain upright. As the sub tilted dangerously to one side, Ed found himself pressed up against Oswald whose hands gripped his elbows for support. 

Oswald stared into the face of the man he loved, relieved that, if this was how they were going to go, at least neither had killed the other. 

“Oswald,” breathed Ed, “I’m sorry for the things I did to hurt you. I was cruel.” 

The steel walls groaned around them. Oswald gasped as Ed’s hands found his face.

“The truth is, Oswald,” moisture found Ed’s eyes, making them sparkle at the corners, “I made you my enemy when the person I was really warring with was the one inside me.”

Oswald’s lips quivered, unsure how to respond to a man finally baring his soul. The sub tilted again, throwing them against the opposite wall, the metal quaking under the water’s pressure. Oswald buried his face in Ed’s chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. He could hear Ed’s heart pounding in his chest. A shuddering sob escaped Ed’s lips. He squeezed Oswald tight, resting his chin on Oswald’s head. 

“Just know, if we die,” growled Ed, between clenched teeth, holding them both steady as he could against the turmoil, “I do love you, Oswald.”

That was about all any of them--Oswald, Ed, Edward the dog, the submarine, the turbulent waters--could take. Oswald felt a warmth in his chest that had long been absent. Ed’s insides reeled from admitting his feelings. Edward the dog watched it all go down from his hiding spot as the roiling waters finally calmed down, and the submarine steadied once again. 

Everything fell silent save for the rhythmic beeping of the sonar and the sound of Edward the dog trying to lick their ankles. Slowly, Ed released his grip on Oswald as Oswald let his arms drop from Ed’s waist. They stared at each other realizing they were very much alive. 

Oswald stared up at Ed, misty eyed and wondering if he had mis-heard the words. His mouth was agape as he tried to form the question, but Ed held up a hand to stop him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking.

“Edward, I--” Oswald managed after a long moment. 

Ed shushed him. He took Oswald’s gloved hands in his own.

“I told you once that I’d do anything for you,” said Ed, “I couldn’t keep that promise then. But now I’m ready to.”

“How long?” Oswald whispered, “Did you love me back?”

“Since I got you to sing in my apartment,” Ed grinned, “I never said anything, because I valued our friendship so highly.”

Oswald felt his heart sink as the memories rushed back to him.

“I wish I had said something sooner,” he sobbed as Ed took his face in his hands, “I wish I told you that night by the fire. That’s when I knew for sure…”

“But then we wouldn’t be the men we are today,” Ed told him, “It wasn’t our time then, but it is now.”

“So you do believe in fate,” Oswald murmured as Ed closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. They kissed hungrily, all the passion and resentment that had been bottled up over the years was released. Lips bounced against cheeks and necks as tongues brushed over teeth in one messy makeout session. 

The sonar went off, startling them apart. The villains stared at each other for a moment, breathless and dizzy. The soon feel into maniacal cackles that echoed off the submarine walls, color flushing both their cheeks. Oswald moved to check the sonar, thought better of it, and turned back to Ed.

“Let’s go home,” he suggested.

Ed glared at him, “After all the work I put into this--”

“I know,” Oswald interrupted, limping over to lay a hand against Ed’s chest, “But maybe it’s time to fix Gotham instead of leaving it behind.”

“And the submarine?”

“Is our little secret,” Oswald winked, patting Ed’s shoulder, “I know our dear friend Jim Gordon would be eternally grateful if we brought back resources for the good people of Gotham.”

“There is a war coming,” Ed grinned slowly, “We help the GCPD win, and we all get reconnected to the mainland.”

“And then,” Oswald stood on his toes to lay a kiss on Ed’s cheek, “We rule Gotham. Together.”

“Two kings of the city," chuckled Ed, throwing an arm around Oswald's shoulders.

“Kings,” Oswald repeated, and he knew it sounded good because Edward the dog barked in agreement.


End file.
